You Know
by Unforgotten3
Summary: Mike and Harvey are sometimes to oblivious for their own good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any of Suits

**AN: **So after listening to Rhihanna's Stay from the Grammy's last night on replay, I found myself writing this fic out of nowhere. This is my first Marvey story so I hope you guys like it =)

**You Know**

The hall lights were dark, had been for the last 2 hours; Mike had stayed to finish briefing the Smith case. His desk lamp was the only thing on throughout, illuminating the caked dried highlight marks on his fingers, testimony to the ache in his stomach from skipping lunch earlier.

The lines blurring around his vision, that was old, the footsteps echoing down the corridor towards him, those were new. "Mike what are you still doing here?" He could feel the shiver throughout his body at the feel of Harvey's breath at his cheek. He knew that if he turned, just slightly to the right, their lips would touch. "Finishing the Smith case, Louis needs it on his desk by tomorrow."

Keeping his head down he was determined to not look up. He was going to keep his head down through the intense eyes he could feel at his back, and the immediate silence that continued to fill his ears.

Mid-sentence, the file he was working on was ripped from his hands. Turning around with and aggravated sigh, he couldn't stop himself form yelling "Harvey, what the hell!"

He just watched dumbfounded, as his files were put away and his messenger bag was swung across his shoulder.

"Come on puppy, time for bed" His legs went numb as Harvey lifted him up from his chair. He could feel Harvey's strong hand on the lower of his back, holding him up. It's too much. His heart was hammering so hard, it was getting too hard for chest to handle. He could see his hands shaking where he's somehow latched himself on to Harvey's suit lapels.

This needed to stop. These _feelings _he was having for Harvey was starting to interfere with his work. The post it marks of HS and MR in his trash bin was enough proof alone.

Donna was giving him knowing glances; clients were wishing him good luck with his "lucky girl" when he couldn't stop his smile from forming at Harvey's texts during meetings.

Pushing away, he released his hands, awkwardly straightening Harvey's suit. Clearing his throat he stepped back, unable to meet Harvey's eyes. "Got it Harvey, puppy go home." Rolling his eyes he turned his back to Harvey, walking towards the elevators. Watching the blue elevator button light up, he could hear Harvey walking up from behind him. "Ray's outside, you're not riding that contraption you call a bike, when you can't even stand up straight." Without even realizing it, he found himself leaning against the elevator doors with his eyes closed.

"Do my ears deceive me, or is that Harvey Specter caring." Harvey's laugh echoed off the dark walls, rich and vibrant in his ears.

"Well if that's true, it's good you have and eidetic memory, because it is not happening again." The elevator doors dinged and they both walked in, waiting for their 34 floor drop to street level.

Letting out a small yawn, while ignoring Harvey's offer, Mike started walking towards his bike. Before he could even get started on his lock, he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him towards Harvey's limo. Too tired to fight, Mike let Harvey throw him into the other side.

Resting his head against the window, he threw a smile towards to Ray and listened to Harvey rant on about dead associates and "stupid contraptions". He was too comfortable with the smooth sound of Harvey's voice, and the alluring pieces of Hans Zimmer through the speakers, that he had yet to realize his eyes closing.

It was the second time that Harvey had asked Mike about the Smith cases, before he turned around to find Mike asleep against the window. He watched as Mike's chest rose and fell with every breath, and how his eyelashes fluttered every so often against his lids.

That tight feeling was back, the one he would feel in his chest when Mike would go on one of his many rambles. The one he tried to ignore when Mike would work on his couch, files spread out, with a high lighter in his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he turned to Ray changing the route from Mikes address to his. When they finally made it to his condo, he slowly began wake Mike. The confused look on his face would have been considered comical, if it weren't for the fact that Harvey was practically carrying him towards the elevator.

Dropping him on to the couch Harvey looked down at his associate. His tie had been undone seemingly hours before, lying helplessly on his chest. His eyes were barley open as he began to fall sideways on the couch tucking his right arm under his head.

With a sigh, Harvey began to take off Mikes shoes, slipping off his jacket soon after. Minutes of some mumbled protest and shuffling, Harvey managed to get both of Mikes legs on the couch and his head on a pillow he'd gotten from his bedroom. Throwing the throw blanket over Mike, he began to shut of the lights. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself bend down to tuck a stray hair of Mikes behind his ear, whispering a gentle goodnight.

Before he went off for some well needed sleep in his own bed, he felt a hand grab at his sleeve. Looking down at the owner of said hand, Harvey found Mike staring bleary eyed back at him. "'Night Arvey, Luv u." He watched as Mike slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Tucking Mikes arm back under the blanket, he began to walk towards his room once again, ignoring that hard tightening in his chest, and the blood rushing through his ears.

"You're going to be the death of me kid."

**AN:** Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So I thought that I was going to have this chapter done by Valentine 's Day, but it was harder than I thought. I just want to thank all you lovely people who alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have been able to push myself to finish. 3 This will be the last chapter, and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own =(

**You Know Chapter 2**

Mike had woken to his legs tangled in warm sheets face planted on the floor. Groggily lifting his head he took a minute before he let his full blown panic attack set in. Not only was he _not_ at his old Downtown apartment in the Bronx, but he could swear a very shirtless Harvey Specter was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

If this really was a dream, Mike was going to take it for all it was worth. He traced the outline of Harvey's back with his eyes. Every muscle and mark that decorated Harvey's left Mike speechless and embarrassingly horny. He recovered quickly as Harvey turned towards him, slight smirk to his lips. "Close your mouth puppy, before you start attracting flies" he could feel the heat covering his cheeks, knowing that they would be shamefully red. Noticing the plates on the counter, Mike quickly slipped into his seat, hoping the island covered is hard on.

"What am I doing at your place?" he watched as Harvey placed eggs and bacon on his plate before moving to the refrigerator for juice.

"Well there was no way I could get you home, with you practically asleep, drooling all over Ray's leather seats now could I?" He choked on the mouth full of eggs in his mouth at the comment. He heard Harvey tell him to hurry up, claiming that they were late to work, and he'd let Mike barrow a suit.

When they had finished, Harvey had shown him to his dresser, picking out clothes for both of them to wear. He was confused as Harvey had stopped talking, to instead just stare at him. He felt Harvey take a step closer to him, and congratulated himself for not taking a step back. His breath quickened as Harvey lifted his hand to Mike's mouth. He barely moved as he felt Harvey begin to caress his lip and lean in.

All too soon it was over, and Mike numbly felt Harvey's shove his clothes into Mike's hands and push him out the door. Somehow he had managed to make it to the guest bedroom, before falling to his knees shaking. The scent of Harvey's clothes surrounding his body as he got dressed, did nothing to cool his nerves. Starring at himself in the mirror, he threw some cold water across his face. It was going to be a long ride to the office.

The ride was awkward, if to say the least. After being picked up by Ray, both he and Harvey had spent most of the ride in silence. After a brief reminder from Harvey on what he needed Mike to do for the new pro bono Jessica had assigned, Harvey had for the most part ignored him, choosing to instead look through his phone. It was as if what had happened between them this morning never existed. Other than the few glances he allowed himself at Harvey, he felt as if for the whole ride he was holding his breath. He could barely sit still, and his whole body felt warm in Harvey's clothes. When the car finally pulled to the curb, he could not get out of it faster.

By the time he reached his cubicle he could feel his face flushed and his hands shaking. Shaking his head he chastised himself, "get it together Mike, this morning meant nothing". It had to be nothing, Harvey didn't like him like that and even if he did, there was nothing Mike could do. As he began the mountain of briefs on his desk, he couldn't help but rub his thumb along his bottom lip, shivering at the memory.

A few hours later, he got a text from Harvey needing him in his office. Everything would have been fine if he wasn't already late. So caught up in not only Harvey's case but Louis', he had yet to check his phone for the time better yet a text. Gathering up everything on the pro bono, Mike rushed towards Donna's desk, hopefully she would be merciful enough to let him in Harvey's office.

As he reached Donna, the look she gave him spoke more than he needed at the moment. Not only was he late…again, but Harvey was either angry, busy, and not letting him in. "Donna please" he begged. She looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Not today puppy", pointing towards the office, Mike could see Harvey, but also another woman. Her hair was dark brown, sharp features. Mike could tell that she was very pretty, and apparently Harvey's type. He watched as she laughed with Harvey, played with his desk, _and touched his balls_. It was getting harder to breathe. Turning to Donna he had to ask "who is she?" Donna barely looked him in the eye as she replied "Dana Scott".

The Dana Scott, the one who not only screwed with Harvey's heart, but has every chance to do it again. If the way she leaned into Harvey wasn't a sign that there was nothing between them, Mike didn't want to know what was. Leaving the files on Donna's desk he turned to leave. Before he could move three steps, he heard Donna call "whatever's between them Mike, it's over". Looking over his shoulder into the office, all he could force out was "someone should tell them that", before leaving. If his footsteps quickened with the stinging of his eyes, he hoped no one noticed.

**MHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!

He had woken to the sound of a thump hitting the floor. Rising from his bed he groaned as he saw his clock read 7:00, they were both going to be late to the office at this rate. He had gone to the living room to wake Mike, only to find him face planted on the ground asleep. After a few minutes of what he wouldn't call "starring", he went off to go make breakfast for them both. As he was cooking, he could hear Mike waking from the floor. He held his breath, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with a freaking associate so early in the morning.

With no noise from the living room, he turned, expecting to see a passed out puppy on his floors. Instead he was left with a wide eyed, wide mouthed Mike staring at what appeared to be his chest. Smirking, he walked around the kitchen counter towering over Mike. "Close your mouth puppy, before you start attracting flies." He ignored the slight shiver he felt watching Mike swallow his reply, to instead begin setting up their plates.

He laughed as he watched Mike scarf down the food as if he hadn't eaten in days. They talked for a bit, about random things, and it seemed as if everything from last night was forgotten, as it was never brought up. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or not, at the fact that everything was going back to "normal".

When they finished, Harvey washed their plates, and began walking them towards his closet. He turned to Mike, explaining the importance of his vests, if he was going to borrow one, when he spotted a slight smudge of ketchup on the corner of Mike's mouth. Without thinking, he found his thumb wiping at the smudge, slowly sliding across Mike's bottom lip. Looking up, he caught Mike's eyes, wide and slightly dilated. Taking a step back, he removed his hand choosing to hurriedly increase the distance between them. Grabbing a suit for Mike, he pushed him towards the guest room and closed the door.

By 7:50 they were both ready to go. Ray had pulled up and for the most part, the ride was spent in silence. While he could feel Mike fidgeting by his side, he pretended to be busy on his phone. He needed to stop, whatever "this was" with Mike, before it got any more out of hand. Mike was his associate, and he was his boss, enough said. What happened last night and this morning could never happen again. They had reached Pearson, when he had gotten a text from Donna, The Dana Scott, was in his office. Releasing a sigh, he turned to find Mike gone, already through the main doors of the office, and out of his sight. He did not have time for this.

Donna walked towards him as he reached his office. The tight line of her lips showed that she was not happy, and at the moment neither was he. He told Donna to hold his calls and shift his least urgent meetings to this afternoon. After shooting a text off to Mike about the files he needed for the McCarthy case, he steeled his shoulders, and entered his office. "Well look what the cat dragged in" he said, finding his way towards his desk.

"Harvey Specter late for work must have been some night." He removed his calendar from her grasp and moved to stand in front of her.

"What do you want Scotty", she laughed as she leaned against his desk, legs crossed; flashing that smile he knew was trouble.

"Can't a girl want to spend time with New York's best?" He could feel his anger rise at her presence. Their last time meeting, was not one of his best moments, and he had too much going on right now to deal with her games.

"I know you better than that remember, how's the husband?" He had now moved to his chair, as he watched her move around his office, picking up things here and there.

"I see Hardman's name is final off the door." He sighed.

"Scotty."

"Harvey, one case from now and I'll have my name on the door, you could be with me". This was getting tiring, ever since Hardman had left; he had gone up against to many to deal with any more.

"Congratulations, but I'm staying with Pearson Scotty," he barely had time to start his work when he felt her lean against his desk, invading his space.

"You can't wait forever Harvey, Jessica won't put your name up there, and I'm giving you a chance. If you decided to take it, meet me at Le Cirque tonight, nine o'clock." Bending down, he felt her kiss his cheek, before sauntering her way out.

Leaning back against his chair, he glanced out and watched as Scotty was stopped by Donna. It seemed that they were in some kind of heated conversation, that Harvey had no time intervening in. Closing his eyes, he paged Donna through the intercom, opening them at the sound of her heals against his floor. "Donna, where's Mike?"

"You mean before or after he saw Dana Scott practically sitting in your lap." He sat up straighter at that.

"Donna…"

"Don't 'Donna' me Harvey, whatever happened between the two of you needs to be settled. Mike came to the office, and when he saw you with Scotty, it looked like someone just kicked all the air out of the puppy. Fix this." He let Donna's words sink in, before letting his head fall between his hands.

"Donna, you know nothing can happen between the two of us." Looking up, he could feel Donna's sympathetic eyes on him.

"Nothing can happen between you two, or are you to scared to let it. Listen Harvey, I haven't seen you with anyone seriously since Scotty, and I know what she did hurt, but that was a long time ago. Mike, Mikes good for you, just like you're good for him. He won't wait forever for you." Donna was right, he needed to fix this. Lifting from his chair, and straightening out his suit, he turned to Donna, "where is he?" Reaching to fix his tie, she responded with the file room, and pushed him out the door.

When he reached the file room, he found Mike hunched over a pile of files. His suit was undone, eyes red, and he could still see the signs of faint tear tracks on his cheeks. The tightening of his chest at the sight further proved to him, that he was making the right choice. Reaching for the file in front of Mike, he smirked at the surprised look on his face at seeing Harvey. "I called for you two hour ago pup." Mike cleared his thought and rambled on about a break he thought he found in the case. They both knew that the real reason Mike was down here was because he was avoiding Harvey.

With a squeak from Mike, Harvey rounded the table and lifted Mike from his chair. Up close he could see more of Mike's appearance. His nose was slightly red, and his hair looked as if he'd unconsciously picked through the gelled strands of his hair. Leaning close, he could smell his after shave on Mike's face from this morning\and a touch of something else that just screamed_ Mike. _

Closing his eyes he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Mike's. He could feel Mike go lax in his arms, a slight gasp allowing Harvey to slide his tongue inside his mouth. The small moan from Mike, as he felt Mike grasp his suit, left him pulling back for air. At some point, they had found themselves pressed against one of the filing shelves, breaths hard and needy.

Harvey starred into Mike's bright blue eyes and down to his red and bruised lips, and couldn't resist slightly nipping at Mike's bottom lip with his teeth. Drawing back once more he looked at Mike and whispered "Go out with me tonight." He could feel Mike pull back, and he could feel his heart drop.

"What about Scotty?" Mikes voice was so soft and small, if he wasn't so close to him, he would have barley heard him.

"There is no Scotty" he replied.

Mike looked up into his eyes, searching. Whatever Mike was looking for, he must have fond it, because a few minutes later he responded with an "Okay" and a small peck to Harvey's lips.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

It was 5'oclok by the time Harvey's had come to pick Mike up. As they walked towards Ray's car, they had both decided that a pizza at Harvey's was a better choice, than some five star restaurant. The nerves rattling of Mike, was enough for Harvey to grab a hold of Mikes hand half way up the elevator. By Mike's shy, but bright smile, it was the right choice.

After the pizza had arrived (with cheesy crust) Harvey had found Mike in the living room with Harvey's TV playing the intro to _The_ _God Father_. Tucking himself into the side of the sofa, Mike grabbed a slice of pizza and hesitantly leaned against Harvey's side. Harvey bringing him in closer threw his arm around Mike's shoulders.

The night was _perfect, _once the pizza was finished; they had spent the rest of the movie trading quotes back and forth, along with a few stolen kisses. By the time the credits had come on the screen, Harvey had turned to Mike, only to find him asleep. Starring at his peaceful face against his chest, hand tucked beneath Harvey's shirt, Harvey starred in awe. He was perfectly fine just waking up like this every day of his life, even if Mike wanted to take things slow. It didn't matter because, Mike was here, his, and it could not feel any better.

Reaching for the remote he shut of the TV resting his arms along Mike's back. He felt Mike stir, further drawing himself closer to Harvey's warmth. Smiling, he pressed a gentle kiss against Mikes head, and closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

**The END**


End file.
